<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck in a Closet Because of Reasons by lateprimrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598106">Stuck in a Closet Because of Reasons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateprimrose/pseuds/lateprimrose'>lateprimrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Birthday Party, Chanyeol is super shy awkward and a mess in this, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Silly, Technically not trapped but, Trapped In A Closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateprimrose/pseuds/lateprimrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol really didn't think through his plan to keep Jongdae busy. He was pressed for time and needed to keep Jongdae away from the others as they set up the party. Locking himself in a closet with Jongdae, the person who was his crush? Not his brightest idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #7 — Out of Order</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck in a Closet Because of Reasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my entry for this round of tinysparks!! Jongdaes' special birthday round~!!<br/>Happy birthday to him!! I wanted to write an angsty fic, but the 'Happy Birthday' vibes definitely go to me.</p><p>Thank you to the ever patient and understanding mods who continue to facilitate this amazing fest!</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy this cute, awkward and silly little brithday fic! Have fun reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chanyeol," Jongdae frowned, "How much longer do we have to stay here." Jongdae gestured to space they were in, a closet.</p><p> </p><p>"Ummmm," Chanyeol twiddled his thumbs, "Not much longer now."</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae sighed, "Let's just go out now." He reached out to push open the door.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't!" Chanyeol said hurriedly, grabbing Jongdaes' arm "ahem, I mean, we can't yet because reasons" Chanyeol let out a nervous chuckle. He knew Jongdae could tell something was off about this whole situation, who wouldn't?</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was given the job of keeping Jongdae 'busy' while the others finished off Jongdaes' birthday surprise. Why were they taking so long? This was not good for his health, in more ways than one. </p><p> </p><p>One was being trapped in a dirty, dusty, tight and enclosed closet.</p><p>And two was being trapped with Kim Jongdae, his crush. </p><p> </p><p>Why didn't he think this through?</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The whole gang was setting up Jongdaes' surprise party in the living area of Baekhyuns' house and it was currently a mess. Jongdae was due to come here any minute and they weren't anywhere near ready.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo what should I do?" Chanyeol looked across the room, everyone was occupied and busy except him. The room was noisy and full of yelling with everyone moving about.</p><p> </p><p>Cutting through the ruckus a clear knock rang through the house and everyone collectively went 'shit, Jongdae."</p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol, go distract Jongdae."</p><p> </p><p>"How?!" Chanyeol exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, go flaunt your charms or something," Kyungsoo said, already walking away to manage the mess, "I'll text you when we're ready."</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was left in disbelief. How the heck was he supposed to keep Jongdae busy when he was right outside the house.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol," Jongdae started slowly, fingers curling on Chanyeols' chest. Chanyeol's ears burned at the touch, "Be honest, what are you hiding from me?" </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol futilely tried to turn away from Jongdae in the tight space.</p><p> </p><p>"What-" Chanyeol stuttered, "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Darkroom, alone, tension is high, there's only one conclusion."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>"Confession," Jongdae said simply, "You like me." He said with finality.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!?!" Chanyeol exclaimed, " What do you mean? I do," What did he just say? Shit. "No, no I don't," Chanyeol quickly tried to correct. He was a stuttering mess and his face was flaring up. Chanyeol could sense the shit-eating grin on Jongdaes' face. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol, you're a fool. He mentally face-palmed himself.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Hi Jongdae!" Chanyeol said cheerfully as he opened the door, trying to act normal.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hi Chanyeol," Jongdae greeted with a smile, "Did Baekhyun invite you over too?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ummmm," Chanyeol nervously said, "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's nice," Jongdae replied as he shucked his shoes off, "I've been wondering what-"</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae was cut off by a loud crashing noise accompanied by someone saying "AHHHH! Shit!!" </p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence</p><p> </p><p>"Wasn't that Sehun?" Jongdae questioned, "Is he here too?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ummmm," Chanyeol nervously tapped his fingers along his pants, he had to think of something fast or their surprise was going to blow.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so?"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't think so?" Jongdae raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to check it out."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't!" Chanyeol hurriedly said, "Ummm, come with me."</p><p> </p><p>He dragged Jongdae to the closest door he found and pushed him inside.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to wait here."</p><p> </p><p>"In the closet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes the closet," Chanyeol answered, Wait... the closet?</p><p> </p><p>He looked up and around to realise they were surrounded in darkness. He was skin to skin with Jongdae in the dark and tight closet.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm, yes, you have to wait in the closet because of... reasons!! Yes, reasons." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay?" Jongdae replied, his voice laced in doubt and suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>God, Chanyeol hoped they finished soon.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I-I," Chanyeol stuttered, lost for words. </p><p> </p><p>Ping! Chanyeols' phone buzzed in his pocket. The message from Kyungsoo, finally.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to go now!" Chanyeol exclaimed, fumbling his hand around to the door handle. He stumbled out and grabbed Jongdae by the arm, dragging him down the hall hurriedly. </p><p> </p><p>As they grew closer Chanyeol slowed down. "Close your eyes Jongdae," Jongdae tilted his head, curious. Jongdae closed his eyes and Chanyeol placed his hand over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly they approached the room. Everyone was waiting in silence. The room looked amazing and the mess was cleaned up.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol mouthed '1, 2, 3'</p><p> </p><p>"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Jongdae!!!" </p><p> </p><p>Pop, the party poppers went off and everyone let out a loud cheer. After the initial shock, they all went in to give Jongdae the biggest hugs.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you guys," Jongdae said with the warmest smile on his face.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After the party kicked off, Jongdae pulled Chanyeol to the side of the room away from the group.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm, so this is why you locked me in the closet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Chanyeol said shyly, "Sorry about that." Rubbing his hair shyly, he took a glance at Jongdae, who curiously, was wearing a big sly smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol, you haven't asked me the question yet."</p><p> </p><p>"What question?" Chanyeol asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae leaned into Chanyeol, coming face to face with him. Without the shrouding of the darkness, Chanyeol felt about 10 times more being so close to Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>"You confessed to me then~" Jongdae prompted.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol tilted his head in confusion. Was Jongdae implying what he thinks he was implying?</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae grinned "Will you go out with me Yeol?" </p><p> </p><p>"You like me back?!" Chanyeol exclaimed. Jongdae giggled at Chanyeols' reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do. You cutie, I'm not sure how you didn't realise honestly." </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe this," Chanyeol said in disbelief, his crush was actually reciprocated? This had to be some sort of fiction</p><p> </p><p>"How about we seal the deal then? A kiss?" </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol went flush at Jongdaes' suggestion but nodded his head. </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae hooked his arms around the back of Chanyeols' head and pulled him in to meet his lips. Sweet and warm and best of all its' Jongdae. </p><p> </p><p>In the background, screams could be heard but all of it faded to white.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol could get used to this feeling very much. He leaned in and deepened the kiss savouring the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, if you did, please feel free to leave kudos or comments with your thoughts.</p><p>I had a blast writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this too ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>